Time Lords and Travelers
by altoclefislife
Summary: A collection of one-shots from our favorite Time Lord and Traveler(s)! Mostly K unless noted. Taking requests!
1. Chapter 1: Flume Difficulties

**Flume Difficulties**

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, I was looking around on the _Pendragon_ crossover page and was surprised to find only one fict involving _Doctor Who_! So, I decided to help the page with a one-shot collection, and maybe a story later on? I'm not sure yet, but this first one is called, "Flume Difficulties". Hope y'all enjoy!**

"Third Earth!" Gunny yelled into the flume.

Gunny and I were returning to Third Earth to deal with some more problems with Saint Dane, and this was barely even a few days after he almost ended World War One for the Allies by not allowing the _Hindenburg_ to blow up. Now, he was trying to mess up World War Two.

Spader was the first to give in to his tricks, and I almost didn't let the _Hindenburg_ blow up. Mark, Courtney, I'm glad you're reading this, since something... extraordinary happened.

Gunny entered the flume, but before I could get in behind him, the flume went out. Which meant I had to open the flume. But before I could say, "Third Earth", I heard a growl.

 _Quigs._

"Th-th-" I tried. "TARDIS!"

The flume sparked to life. _Sparked?_

I jumped in before the quigs could get any part of me. I looked around the flume's

vortex for a minute. _What the..._

Instead of the usual music and colors, I heard a wheezing sound and the vortex was blue and red. But before I knew it, my feet hit the ground.

I looked at my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was these round things all over the walls.

Speaking of the walls, they curved around a large console thingy with levers and buttons galore. Mark, I felt like I fell straight into a comic book. Not even kidding.

At first I thought I was alone, until I heard a voice.

"-And they have dogs with no noses! Isn't that brilliant?"

I looked around for any possible hiding places. There was no way I was fitting under the floor. Under the console was the next best thing, so I dove under the console.

"Barcelona! The planet, not the city. So, what do you say, Martha?" A male voice said.

"Sounds brilliant! Just let me go change shoes. I doubt heels would be ideal for a planet like that." Said a female voice, Martha.

"Wardrobe is to the left, take a right at the corner. Giant corals. Can't miss it." The male voice said.

"Thanks, Doctor!"

The man walked right in front of my hiding place under the console. He was wearing white _Converse_ sneakers and a brown-and-blue pinstriped suit from my view of, well, just his legs.

I heard clicking and other noises before I heard him say, "I know you're here, stop trying to hide."

He knew I was under the console? Could this guy see through walls?

"It's okay. Well, as long as you're not a Dalek or Cyberman. Otherwise, nice try."

I stood up and looked at him. He had messy brown hair, a pinstriped suit (as predicted) and chocolate brown eyes.

"Who are you?" I forced out. _Why was I so nervous around this guy?_

"The Doctor." He said. "Bobby Pendragon, I presume?"

"Yes, I-" Wait, how did he know my name? "How did you-"

"You're a Traveler. Of course I know about you."

"Wait, are you a traveler?"

He looked at the console. "Well, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I'm not what you think I am." He said.

"I must have said something wrong in the flume. Can you take me to Third Earth?"

"Sure, Bobby Pendragon. I knew your uncle before he died."

This guy is starting to freak me out. "You-you did?"

"Yep. Met him on one of my travels. I heard about him on Cloral. I'm sorry."

He flipped a switch. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

I felt a sudden jolt and we were on the ground. "Third Earth! Right outside the flume." The Doctor said as he bolted to the door. I followed.

"Well, I'd best be going." I said. "Best of luck, Doctor."

"And you."

And with that, he closed the doors and he took off.

Gunny came running up to me. "Shorty! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just mispronounced Third Earth back at the flume."

"Well, Patrick's here. Let's go, we've got work to do."

 **A/N: How was that? Regular uploading begins on April 29th!**


	2. Chapter 2: Daleks in the Bronx

**Time Lords and Travelers**

 **Chapter two**

 **Daleks in the Bronx**

Mark, Courtney, you probably never noticed a strange sound from within the depths of the Bronx station that holds the flume. I didn't for the longest time.

Until now.

It all started just before I set off to Cloral after my fourth adventure for a break. I wasn't sure what it was, exactly. I had convinced myself that it was a far-off quig, and that the dog wouldn't find me.

But, I was wrong on both fronts.

I started toward the flume. Then, I heard the sound.

 _Exter..._

I shrugged it off and kept walking to the flume.

 _Extermi..._

I kept walking.

 _Extermina..._

It was getting louder. I took a battle stance like one of those guys on T.V. to defend myself from a quig-dog.

 _Exterminate..._

Wait...

Exterminate! Exterminate!

Mark, remember watching _Doctor Who_ and when we hid behind the couch during the " _Evolution_ _of_ _the_ _Daleks_ "? Well, I just came face-to-face with a dalek.

Not kidding.

Exterminate! Exterminate!

I stepped back. "No, I'm not who you're looking for, I'm-"

"Bobby Pendragon must be exterminated!" The dalek yelled in it's metallic voice that echoed around the cavern of the Bronx subway station.

I did what we all wanted the people in _Doctor Who_ to do before the theme song before they got killed, or something happened to them.

I ran.

The dalek shot at me as I tried to run.

I looked around for a blue box to show up somewhere in the distance. I didn't see one at all.

Then, I yelled, "Doctor!"

I instantly regretted the decision, as Amy Pond came running up to me.

Mark, remember when I had a crush on her, just for her red hair? I was so mad when she married Rory, but I have Courtney now. Just kidding. I fanboyed.

Hard.

"AMY!" I yelled. Ugh.

She looked at me with confusion on her face. "How do you know my name?"

"Uhh..."

Then, the Doctor ran up. Thank goodness!

"Bobby!" The Doctor said. "Ah, yes, a Pendragon. Was that you yelling for me a while ago?"

"No! No, I would never! It was Amy." I accused.

Amy shot a look at me. The Doctor set to work on taking care of the dalek.

"Pendragon, got a vortex I can use?" The Doctor asked.

"Uhh, no. Don't you have a TARDIS, though?" I questioned.

"Yes. Wait, how did you know about the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked.

I looked around and tried to come up with a decent excuse. "I just know."

"Doctor, how are we going to get the dalek into the TARDIS, then into the vortex without destroying the TARDIS?" Amy asked.

"Fine. Follow me." I said. The Doctor and Amy looked at each other and they followed me as we broke out into a steady sprint until the dalek found us.

Or should I say daleks.

We reached the flume without any quig-dog run ins (How would I explain that?).

Amy stood outside while the Doctor and I figured the flume out.

"I bet if I try hard, I could hook this up to the time vortex and somehow get all the daleks to go into the..."

"Flume."

"Right. I knew that. Anyway, how do you activate the..."

"Flume."

"Yes, that thing! How do you activate it?"

"You say the territory you want to go to and then jump into the flume." I answered.

"Okay. _Time Vortex!"_

To my absolute surprise, the flume sparked to life.

"Ahh, yes. Okay, now, Amy!"

"Doctor!"

"Are the daleks nearby?"

"Yes. They're almost here!"

"Pendragon, stand behind the flume."

I looked at the Doctor like he was crazy (But frankly he was). "Are you insane?"

He looked at me. "Yes."

Can't fight that logic. I walked behind the flume, that had deactivated.

"Doctor..." Amy said.

"Amy, come inside the flume room. Huh, that rhymes!" The Doctor said. I secretly rolled my eyes.

"Woah..." Amy said as she walked in. Then, she saw me. "Why is Dragon behind the rocky frame?"

"Okay, first, it's Pendragon, second, ask the Doctor." I replied. 

"Why is Pendragon behind the, what is it, flume?"

"He is going to lure the daleks to the time vortex." The Doctor answered.

The Doctor ran to the opening to the flume room. "They're almost here! Take your positions!"

"I'm the only one with a position." I said.

"Then, we're ready."

After another minute or two, the chorus of "Extermintate Bobby Pendragon and the Doctor!" was deafening. Then, the Doctor activated the flume.

" _Time Vortex!"_

The flume sparked to life once again. Then, the daleks all went into the open flume.

It worked!

After saying farewell to the Doctor and Amy, I flumed to Cloral to continue on the trail to defeating Saint Dane.

 **A/N: Okay, so this will become a collection I will update once I get ideas for it. So, this story won't have regular posting, but Friday will be the day I post these! Also, feel free to give me one-word prompts and prompts in general! Well, I'll see y'all later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ibara's Blue Box

**Time Lords and Travelers**

 **Part Three - Ibara's Blue Box**

 _ **A/N: If you haven't read "The Pilgrims of Rayne", then don't read this part, unless you want spoilers!**_

I looked to the ocean, from the Tribal mountain.

Siry was still missing, I couldn't find Saint Dane, I was stuck here and Courtney, I miss you guys.

Did you stop Mark from going to London to deliver Forge? I hope you did. I trust that you did.

I'm not sure if I will ever get to send you these journals, but since I lost my ring, I can't. With any hope, I will find my ring and you will be able to read these. I might be stuck on Ibara forever. Who knows?

When I'm not busy trying to rebuild Rayne after the Flighter and dado attack, I write these journals and look over to the ocean from the mountain. It's an astounding sight. I wish I could show it to you guys.

But today, I had a different experience to share with you. Mark, I hope you're reading this one. You are going to love it.

Last night, when I was on the beach, Twig walked over to me and looked at me dead in the eye.

I sensed something was wrong. "Twig, what's happening?" I questioned the Jakill.

"Bobby, there's something in the village. Nobody knows what it is. Come with me." Twig motioned for me to follow.

I stood and followed the girl. She lead me to the center of the newly-built village, where a blue box was sitting.

I touched the blue wood. "How did it get here?" I questioned.

"Nobody's sure. It just appeared. There was a strange noise, then a light, and the box was here." Twig described the peculiar occurrence.

I looked at the words at the top of the box. _Police public call Box._ What the...

"Pendragon!" A voice from behind called for me. I turned and looked to see Genji running up from behind.

"The community is in shock. What is happening?" He questioned.

I looked at the box. "Let me go inside. There must be something to it."

"Pendragon, you are so noble, but we can't lose the person who saw Remundi die. You still haven't told the council. We must have record of Remundi's death. You do know exactly how it happened, right?" Genji questioned.

I shook that off. I still couldn't get over the fact that Travelers kept dying. "I think I know what this is." I said.

Genji looked at me. "Pendragon, how do you know of such a thing?"

I shrugged. "I think I recognize it from home. I promise you, it's safe."

Genji made a face before he walked away. Twig looked at me. "Are you sure about this, Pendragon?"

"Yes. We should have a chance to see the guy, or girl, in the box if they come out at just the right time." I said.

I looked at the box. The blue wood looked older and didn't have the _St. John's Ambulance_ tag that was on it on second Earth. This was a different blue box.

I opened the door to find the console room. Twig looked at the interior of the room. It was bigger on the inside.

Suprisingly, Twig fainted. Yeah, I was surprised too.

But I didn't faint.

I quietly walked into the room to find a very modern-looking time-machine thing. I really don't know what it was.

The doors suddenly closed and some old guy entered the room.

"Who are you?" I found myself saying.

The guy turned and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you, I think is the better question to ask."

Oh, I forgot to mention that he had a scottish accent. Of course, this was the first time I ever heard him speak.

"Um, Bobby Pendragon." I said.

"The Doctor." He said.

We walked closer to me. "Are you from Ibara?"

"Uh, no." I said. "I just ended up here. I'd better find my friends."

As I started to walk towards the door, he put a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to face him.

"Why are you here? You aren't from Ibara. Maybe I can help." He said.

"Well, um, I'm not from Ibara, you're right." I said. "Have you ever heard of the Travelers?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." He said. "Are you a Traveler?"

"Yes." I said. "I'm stuck here because the flume was destroyed. Can you help me?"

"Well, Pendragon, I afraid I can't" He said as he rubbed a ring on his finger. "But, I trust you will find a way out."

He turned to the large console in the middle of the room. Then, the machine began to vanish around me, and before I knew it, Courtney, I was standing back on the beaches of Ibara, right next to Twig.

I kneeled down and made sure she was okay. She was, and I went back to rebuilding Ibara.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey y'all!  
**_

 _ **I've been neglecting this story. Sorry about that...**_

 _ **Well, I need some ideas! That's the main reason I've been neglecting this story! I'm fresh out of ideas. If you could please give me an idea by PM ing me, or leaving a comment, that would be awesome!**_

 _ **Thanks and DFTBA (Don't Forget To Be Awesome),**_

 _ **~ Alto**_


End file.
